crap_patrol_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Crap Patrol 2 Wikia
Welcome to the Crap Patrol 2 Wikia Crap Patrol 2 is a Starcraft 2 Arcade game created by BlacKcuD. Designed to be playable up to 4 players, the players select a hero to rid the map of zerg enemy units using special skills and abilities. This wikia will give information about skills, masteries and give tips on how to survive on solo games or high difficulty games. Characters Each player can choose to play as a single character, each with unique abilties and skills, once they enter the game. Each character has different roles/classes, thus can be build accordingly. For new players under Rank 10, Tychus is automatically chosen together with set perks and masteries. As the player progresses through ranks, more characters will be unlocked and be available to play. Playable Characters: * Tychus - Assualt Class (Rank 1) * Swann - Builder Class (Rank 3) * Tassadar - Allrounder Class (Rank 6) * Nova - Sniper Class (Rank 9) * Predator - Tank Class (Rank 12) * Anvil - Fire Support Class (Rank 15) * Aquila - Commander Class (Rank 20) * Fury - Fire Support Class (Rank 21) * Pyro - Off-Tank Class (Rank 30) Perks After selecting a character, a perk screen is available to each player. For new players under Rank 10, perks are automatically chosen. For more experienced players, perks are manually selected, up to 3 perks. Currently, only 8 perks are available. Available Perks: * Onslaught * Absorption * Compartmentalization * Mercenary * Leadership * Bug Zapper * Air Support * Toxic Waste Unavailable Perks: * Deathwish Masteries After selecting 3 perks, each player can now play the game normally. Masteries are special talents that are much more powerful than ordinary talents, which are learnt every level. When a player enters the game, a mastery point is automatically given to each player to allow them to learn a mastery immediately. A free mastery point is given every 10 levels, which can in turn be used to unlock a mastery. Mastery points can also be earned by either earning a 3000 kill streak or collecting all 8 protoss artifacts that can be found over the entire map. Each character has different masteries, thus only the common masteries that all character have are listed here. Specific masteries can be found on the individual character pages. Lastly, every character has a mastery that can only be unlocked or learnt after earning a combined score of 2500. This is called the combined score unlock. * Energy Mastery * Lightweight Equipment Mastery * Weapons Research Mastery * Allrounder Mastery * Iron Man Mastery * Big Game Hunter Mastery * Nuke Mastery Bosses Bosses are upgraded versions of the normal zerg enemy units found in the map. Bosses are activated by triggers, such as destroying a certain hatchery or dealing damage to it. Other bosses roam certain areas of the map on patrol mode, as if guarding the area. Bosses are extremely hard to kill and should be approached with caution, especially when playing characters with low health. * Brutalisk (Normal strain, Angry strain, Elite strain) * Omegalisk * Leviathan * Brain Bug * Hybrid General Difficulties When entering the lobby of a game, players are able to select (when creating the lobby) the difficulty of the game. There are currently 5 different difficulties, each with special and unique points that gives players an interesting and entertaining gameplay. * Easy Mode * Hard Mode * Insane Mode * Inferno Mode * Mental Mode (Timed Run) * Old School * Hellwalker Last note by creater of wikia This Wikia is modeled after the first CP2 Wiki, made many months ago. However, the wikia has grown very inactive. Thus, I have decided to create my own wiki that will be updated much more frequently, designed with a lot of detail and easier accessibility. However, some information will be sourced from the first CP2 Wiki. Thus, special thanks to the first CP2 Wiki, which has set the foundation for this Crap Patrol 2 Wiki. Thanks to the editors and author of the first Wiki, this second Wiki is now available with all the knowledge of the first CP2 wiki, but in a cleaner and updated fashion. However, I do not wish to plaguarise, thus most information will still be taken from ingame, many hours of playing and noting certain skills and talents. There is no malicious intention towards the first wiki, so I hope the authors and editors of the first CP2 wiki will be able to acknowledge this and understand why another member of the community is deciding to step up to the plate. You can also find BlacKcuD's official blog here. Patch notes are also uploaded there. Thank you. Darklx #119 NA Region Latest activity Category:Browse